Terminator 5D's
by Malicious hero
Summary: Jack's betrayal leaves a much deeper scar on Yusei. Disappearing off the grid, he discards his old junk deck for another. A deck hidden in the Satellite in fear of what it could bring about in the wrong hands. Look out, Neo Domino, He's back.


**Terminator 5d's**

Premise: After Jack Atlas stole his Stardust dragon and duel runner, Yusei changed, becoming even more ruthless, his desire for revenge, making him discard his old Junk deck for a newer machine deck. One that had been long thought lost to time, hidden from the world in the satellite by its creator. How will this shape his actions as a signer?

AN: wow, finally uploaded a story chapter (party poppers go off). I'm pretty excited, as it's my first story attempt. Anyway, here's the disclaimers  
I don't own Yugioh 5D's or Terminator.

 **Timeskip/new location**

 _Thoughts_

 _Radio chatter/Terminator speech_

 **OC card effects and stats**

Chapter 1: Countdown

 **Neo Domino city**

'And Jack Atlas pulls off another amazing win! The Master of Faster is slowly showing the world that he is number one, and that he intends to keen that title, no matter what comes his way.' The turbo duel MC announced to the millions of fans watching. Jack stopped his duel runner and gave his victory lap, speech and pose for the camera, driving the audience wild.

 **Jack's apartment. A few hours later.**

Jack closed his apartment door, sighing that this day was coming to an end. Looking out of his penthouse window, he could see his former home, the satellite sector. Taking out a card, he looked at it. _Stardust Dragon. I wonder if your former master still misses you._ He thought, not really caring.

One thing still puzzled him though. Yusei Fudo, Stardust Dragon's original owner, and his former best friend had gone underground since the theft, and it wasn't like him to simply take this kind of thing lying down. Whatever the reason, Jack knew he needed to be ready when his rival old did eventually resurface.

 **Satellite Sector. Unknown area**

Looking at his TV monitor, a man turned it off, turning back to his new runner. It was shaped like an old Harley Davison motorbike, with an extra monitor screen at the front, extra back support and a spot for his duel disk. Completely black, it also toted a shotgun in the back, should he need to adopt more aggressive tactics outside duelling.

He snarled at the thought at what Jack was doing in the city with his card and runner. All the glory that was Jack's should rightfully belong to him. Returning to his computer monitors, he checked the goings on in Satellite. While he did not contact his old friends directly, he had found other ways to communicate with them.

 _One day Jack, I'll be there and you will know what it truly means to know the pain of being stabbed in the back. I will personally make sure of that!_ He thought angrily.

Just then, a red light flashed on his console. Calling up a video feed, he saw that Sector Security had found a new fox to chase. When he saw who the individual they were chasing was, what was left of his heart leapt into his throat. Grabbing his helmet and jacket, he ran to his runner and fired it up, tearing out of his hidden hideout, the smell of burning rubber filling the air.

 **Satellite, BAD area**

Rally tore through the streets on his home made dirt bike, the Sector security duel truck racing not far behind him. While faster, the truck had not yet caught him, due to Rally knowing the streets of Satellite like the back of his hand. He was however slowly losing ground.

Laughing, the sector security goon squad, led by Captain Montana, were looking forward to catching and teaching the whelp a lesson. Chasing him onto a low street, they failed to notice another figure riding on a higher adjacent road behind them.

This guy was garbed in a black helmet with a polarised visor, with matching leather Jacket, pants and boots, with a grey shirt and a dog tag chain around his neck. Pulling a loaded shotgun from the back of his bike, he readied it, aimed and fired, the shell hitting the outer armour near the driver side window. Smirking, he reloaded and fired again, this time hitting closer to it. He heard the radio chatter inside the truck, though his helmet.

' _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!_ ' Came Montana's angry shout.

' _Sir! There's someone behind us. A turbo duelist, armed and looking exceptionally hostile!_ ' another voice replied, nervously.

' _Keep tailing the boy! We need him to lead us to our main objective! I'll handle this moron myself!_ ' came the reply of his superior.

The back roller door of the truck opened, and Montana roared out on a sector security duel runner, his focus quickly settling on the mysterious rider. Looking down at him, the rider turned and led him in another direction, raising his hand to his comms system built into his helmet.

'Crow, this is Terminator. I've drawn off the leader. Get their target to safety, but do what you like with the security goons. If you decide to have some fun, make them suffer for their actions.' He said emotionlessly.

 _Roger, Terminator. Montana's all yours. I'm just glad you're back after all this time_. Came the reply.

'So am I. See you later.'

Montana trailed Terminator to an old factory, his foe skidding to a stop, the officer not far behind. Stopping smoothly, the officer got off his bike, and looked at him, a scowl on his face.

'You got some nerve, butting in on Security business. I'd say I'd let you go, only I would be lying. Will you come quietly?' He asked threateningly.

'Oh, I'll come. If you can beat me, that is.' Terminator growled back. Montana looked at him then cracked a smile. _If I bring this guy in, I'll be promoted for sure! This perp has no chance!_

'Oh, is that all? Alright, I accept.' He was too busy thinking about a possible promotion. Terminator activated his Speed world field spell, Montana doing similarly. After a period of silence, the two of them cried 'LET'S RIDE!' And tore down the factories catwalks. Montana made it to the first turn first, giving him the first move.

Montana LP: 4000 SC: 0

Terminator LP: 4000 SC: 0

'Alright Perp! My draw! I summon Assault dog to the field in attack mode.' Montana yelled over the noise of the engines. The armoured canine with twin Gatling guns mounted on its back pounced onto the field, running to keep up with its master. 'I end.' (Assault Dog ATK: 1200)

SC (Montana): 1

SC (Terminator): 1

Terminator drew his card without responding. 'I summon Terminator: T-1 in attack mode!'

 **(Terminator T-1/ Lv *** /Attribute: Earth/ Machine/ Effect/ ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200  
"When this card attacks, you can send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to increase this cards attack points by 500. If this card is used as synchro material, draw 1 card)**

A robotic drone, with miniguns for arms and had caterpillar treads for movement rolled out (A/N: Said drone appears in Rise of the machines) (ATK: 1000)

'Nice wind-up toy!' Montana laughed, his brown beard quivering in amusement. 'How about next time, you summon a monster with more attack points than mine!' His opponent said nothing, and then called out 'T-1! Attack!'

"'What are you thinking? Are you trying to lose?' Montana laughed, and then choked as he saw the robot's attack point's increase. (ATK: 1500) 'Hey! What gives?!'

'My T-1's ability is what gives. It gives him and extra 500 points during battle, should I send a card from my hand to the graveyard.' His opponent replied, bored. The drone's speed increased, and began firing at the armed pooch. With a yelp, the dog shattered. Montana grimaced as his life points decreased.

Montana LP: 3700

A howl was heard, as another assault dog took the place of the missing one. 'When Assault Dog is destroyed, another is summoned from my deck! He'll keep on hounding you!' Montana joked.

'Hope you're still laughing, after I play three facedown cards.' Terminator snarled, selecting three cards from his hand, and placing them in his spell/trap zone.

SC: M: 2, T: 2

'Oh, I'll be laughing plenty when I beat you!' Montana shot back, drawing. He smirked. 'Hah! One, two, three! By sending three monsters to the grave from my hand or field, I special summon Montage Dragon!' (ATK: 3000)

The tri-headed dark blue and white faced dragon appeared, snarling as it turned its attention to the enemy. 'Next up is the speed spell, Over boost! I now gain 4 speed counters, until the end of this round.'

SC: Montana: 6

'I'll answer that spell with a trap! I play Slipstream!' Terminator replied. Montana grimaced, as his opponents speed counters caught up with his.

SC: Terminator: 6

'Alright, if that's how you want to play it! I play the speed spell Road Kill! So long as I have 5 of more speed counters, this card destroys a monster on your field! Say goodbye to your windup toy!' Montana yelled, laughing as if he was the best.

A red beam projected from the spell, hitting the T-1, causing it to dent in some places, and then explode.

'Ok, Montage Dragon, attack him directly with power collide!' the arrogant man cried. The dragon instantly complied; preparing let loose a blast from all three of its mouths. Thinking he was about to score the lead in the duel, he shouted 'Bet you wish you hadn't challenged the great Capitan Montana now, eh?'

Terminator just smirked. 'Your moves are weak, your tactics predictable. Pathetic. I don't know why I even bothered deciding to duel you, as you are honestly not worth my time.' He snarled, mocking his opponent. Montana scowled.

'Oh, yeah? Let's see you tell me that after this!' he yelled, angrily. The blast from the dragon erupted, and was about to strike home.

'Like I said, Predictable. I play my trap, Sakeretsu Armour!' the leather clad duellist replied casually.

'What?! NO!' Montana cried, his eyes widening as he realised his foolish mistake. A barrier formed between his opponent and the incoming attack. Montana could only watch the powerful attack ricochet off it and struck the dragon in the chest, shattering it. Growling, he turned to his opponent.

'You'll pay for that, Satellite scum!' he roared.

Temper, temper, this is only a game. Though I'm not surprised. You had a similar reaction when Crow and I outdueled you to avoid being sent to the re-education centre.' His opponent smirked.

 _Crow and him? Wait a minute, that makes this…_ Montana thought back. He remembered Crow, a street punk with upward facing orange hair, with hardly any tolerance for Sector Security. He was an old friend of Jack Atlas', along with… His eyes widened as he realised who he was fighting.

'Yusei? Yusei Fudo?!' he questioned, hardly able to believe that their main target was here. He hadn't expected Director Goodwin's plan to work. He smirked, as for once he was happy about being proven wrong.

'I see you haven't forgotten me, though I go by 'The Terminator' now. And how could I forget one of the worst Security officers ever?'

'Save your insults! You walked right into a trap!'

'Did I? I seem to recall being the one to suggest duelling here. You didn't think we were duelling here by chance, do you?' Yusei smirked at his opponent maliciously.

'Wait, what are you talking about?' the law officer asked, confusion written all over his face.

'You'll see. It's my turn! I summon the tuner monster, Terminator Repair Drone!' Yusei cried.

 **(Teminator Repair Drone/Lv***/Attrib: Earth/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000  
When this monster is summoned, you can select 1 card with 'Terminator' in it's name. Special summon it, with 400 more attack points, but negate its effect.)**

A small metallic skeletal robot appeared, tool attachments all over its arms. (ATK: 1300)

'A tuner monster? You have one of those?!' Montana looked on, fearing what was coming.

'As you can obviously see, I do. And now, I'll use his ability. When he's summoned, I can special summon a terminator from the grave, then increase its attack by 400, but I must also negate that Terminator's ability. Return, Terminator: T-1!

A dark void appeared next to Yusei's duel runner. Power cables emerged from it, plugging in to repair drone's back. The familiar T-1 was dragged out again. (ATK: 1400)

'Now to rev things up a bit, both my monsters will attack you directly!' Yusei growled. Repair drone went first, socking Montana in the jaw, with T-1 letting loose an assault from its Gatling guns, riddling Montana's runner with bullet holes.

Montana LP: 1000

I admit you're good, but I was entrusted with bringing you in. I will not fail now. Are you done?' the captain asked, knowing he had a good plan in store for him. Good for him that is!

'NO!' came an angry shout. 'I now trigger Urgent Tuning!' Montana's eyes popping out as he saw the trap.

"'During the battle phase, I tune level 3 Power Charger with Level 3 T-1, to synchro summon Terminator: T-600!'  
 **(Terminator T-600/Lv******/ATR: Earth/Synchro/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800  
If this card destroys a monster, inflict the destroyed monsters original ATK or DEF(Whichever is higher) as damage to the opponent)**

A tall skeletal robot, with a minigun attached to one arm, and holding a futuristic looking rifle in the other, appeared, its red optics taking in the surroundings, locking its gaze on Montana. (ATK: 2400) _Threat assessment. Assessment complete. Potential threat._ It growled, with only Yusei hearing the machine speak.

'T-600! That man has been designated for termination! Complete your mission!' Yusei roared.

 _Mission parameters accepted. Commencing termination_. The machine raised his weapons, emptying a full round of ammo at the cocky cop.

Montana LP: 0

'ARRGGGHHHH!' Montana screamed as the rounds hit. While they were solid vision, the impacts from the terminator's weapon still felt real. His duel runner's screen lit up with a bright red X and steam billowed out of the exhaust vents, bringing him to a stop. Rolling up alongside a few metres away, Yusei also stopped, pulling of his helmet. Montana looked at him with utter loathing. Then he noticed Yusei's eyes. Instead of the blue colour that he had been born with, they were red as blood.

'Surprised? It's one of many side effects from using the deck that I currently have in my possession. I won't bother with all of them, since we only have 5 minutes to get out of here.' Yusei remarked nonchalantly.

'Wait, what…?' his downed opponent asked. Yusei just pointed up.

'I rigged the place with explosives, set to go off 5 minutes after the duel, or if the loser's duel runner attempts to leave this location.'

Hearing those words, Montana just looked at the teen, unsure whether to believe him or laugh. Then he looked up. Attached to the ceiling were several blocks of what looked like plastic explosive. They were almost covering it. Montana was wondering how a satellite reject had gotten his hands on all this, when his musing was interrupted.

'Either way, I'll give you a bit of advice, two pieces actually. One, stay away from my friends if you value your lives.' Yusei growled.

'A-n-nd the s-s-second?' Montana asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

'I'd have thought that would be obvious, but clearly I need to spell it out for you. RUN!' came the snarling reply. With that, Yusei revved his runner, and tore off. Montana, deciding to take the threat of explosives seriously, hopped off his runner and ran like his life depended on it.

 **Satellite. Crow's Hideout**

Crow rubbed the back of his head as he pulled into his garage, hopping off the blackbird as he did so. Thankfully, he'd managed to rescue Rally from the security goons. After him dropping him off at his place, a loud explosion had rung out. From what he could tell, one of the old foundry's was in ruins and still up in flames as a results.

Shaking his head, he turned and moved out to greet the kids he'd been taken under his wing, so to speak.

 _You've changed Yusei. A blind man could see that. We're lucky that idiot of a cop escaped with only some minor burns. I just hope you don't take things to far._

Pausing, he pulled out a small phone, one he'd salvaged from one of the dumps, and dialled the affore mentioned duellist's comm system.

 _Crow? What do you want?_

'Don't you think you think you went a bit far there?'

 _You must be joking if you think I'll lose any sleep over what I did. Though I may have used a bit much of the C4 admittedly._

'Phew, you had me worried for a sec, buddy. Can we expect you to return to the fold?'

 _Not yet. Today proved that Goodwin, Jack and security will target you and the others to get to me. Until they back off, I walk alone._

"'Alright, but what do I tell 'em? Rally caught a glimpse of you when you were firing on the goons' truck.'

 _I'll be back._

With that, Yusei signed off. Sighing, Crow moved out of the garage into the courtyard by his home.

 **Sunset. Satellite high roadway**

Yusei sat on his ride, taking in the last moments of the day, feeling the breeze ruffle his hair as he did so. Closing his red eyes for a second, he looked out toward Neo Domino City across the channel between it and the Satellite.

 _Consider this a message, Jack. I'm back. And I will not play by your rules, or let you hurt anyone like you did me again._

Shaking his head, he briefly flexed his left hand, then put his helmet back on. Looking down, he switched on the radio, just as a song started playing. He smirked at it.

'Perfect tune for this.' He muttered, pulling down his helmet's visor. Gunning his runner's engine, he roared off down the ruined highway, Green Day's 'Boulevard of broken dreams' playing.

 _I walk a lonely road  
_

 _The only one that I have ever known  
_

 _Don't know where it goes,  
_

 _But it's only me and I walk alone…_

End Chapter

Whoo! Hope you guys like it. Please review so I can get up to speed with more Terminator 5D's. For those wondering where Trudge is, don't worry, he'll make his debut in the next few chapters.

MH Out!


End file.
